My Shadowy Hero
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Sonic gets extremely sick with no explaination. Maybe he had one too many ice cream. But that wouldn't cause that much vomiting and tonsilitis, would it? After dragging a very unhappy but still willing hedgehog into the situation, things get even more complicated. Who's trying to kidnap Sonic? Slight gore in later chapters. COLLAB WITH THE AMAZING InsertUnoriginalPennameHere!
1. Chapter 1

My Shadowy Hero

YaoiTrouble1213 and InsertUnoriginalPennameHere

Jittery. That's what Sonic was, as the speedster quickly sipped his caffeine-filled drink, trying to stay as awake and alert as he can. He had gotten no sleep the night before. His stomach pains had kept him up all night. He doesn't know what caused them, but he does know he's also not feeling 100 percent this morning, either. His throat aches, he has the sweats and is even coming down with a fever, and Tails' loud voice didn't help his migraine much as he was explaining something that seemed jibberish to him. He thought it was about machine parts, but it was making his head spin.

"What do you think, Sonic?" the kit asked, blue eyes twinkling and tails wagging. Sonic blinked.

"That's...Nice." Sonic said, slightly confused. He had not been listening to the energetic eight year old. He had been too busy closing his eyes and rubbnig his temples.

Tails smiled. "Thanks! I knew you'd be able to do it! Alright, now here's the shopping list." Sonic nearly gasped. Shopping list?! He had been asking him to get machine parts! Great, just great. He was sick as a dog.

"See ya! I'll be in the lab." Tails said, before walking off.

Sonic looked at the list, narrowing his eyes to focus. However, like he got dyslexia, the words swam around and he couldn't make out even one little word. All he saw was letters. 'sonbaehwnaskwyahdz.'

'Might as well wing it...or, ask someone for help. Yeah, that sounds better.' He stood up for two seconds before his vision blurred and everything went everywhere. Sitting down again, he sighed in frustration. How was he supposed to get the 'sonbaehwnaskwyahdz' if he couldn't even stand up!

Looking around, the sick to the core hero grabbed the house phone from the table he was leaning on and dialed up someone. He probably wouldn't agree, but if he was persistent enough with his annoyance, he just might give in.

"Shadow the Hedgehog speaking."

"Shads, I need you to pick me up with your emo-motorbike."

Rolling his eyes at Sonics choice of words to call his vehicle, he asked, "What for?"

"My throat's killing me, my stomach hurts, I have a migraine and I'm sweating a river yet freezing and Tails expects me to get machine parts and I can't even read the list."

Shadow blinked since Sonic said all that without taking a breath, and he noticed his voice. He DOES sound kinda sick...

"Fine, faker. I'll be there in ten minutes," he said before hanging up. Sonic smiled and put the receiver, before groaning and flopping on the couch.

The blue blur flipped around the channel on the flat screen TV in front of him. After a few minutes of trying, and nothing interesting popping up, he sighed for the hundredth time and shut it off. He glanced that the clock.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tock...

Truly, he was bored out of his mind. How long could ten minutes stretch?

*with Shadow*

'What could possibly make him so sick? If he's lying, then he'll be regretting it. But most likely..he did something he wasn't supposed to do...'

Shadow parked his 'emo-motorbike' (as Sonic liked to call it) in front of Sonic's place and opened the door.

When the blue hedgehog opened it, Shadow knew he wasn't lying...

His quills were very messy, his eyes glassy and dull, he was caked with sweat, and just from standing in front of him he could feel his sick body heat radiating off him from his fever. "You okay, Faker?" Shadow asked. Okay, truth be told, he was slightly concerned. He didn't think Sonic should go to get machine parts if he didn't have to touch him to feel how hot he is.

"Yeah, the faster we get there, the faster I come back and sleep. And it looks like it'll start raining soon; let's go." Sonic walked to the dark vehicle. Once they had got to the store they always go to buy machine parts, the friendly cashier greeted them.

"Hello, boys!"

"Hey- ah-ah- ACHOO!"

"Hmph," Shadow greeted back.

The young porcupine creased his eyes in concern. "You okay, Sonic? You don't look so good..." Shadow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was this guy blind?!

"Yeah, I'b fide." Sonic replied, nose now blocked.

The porcupine smiled. "What'll it be today, boys?"

Sonic strained to look at the paper. "Uhhh..." Shadow face palmed. "You can't read, Faker?" Sonic shook his head, then closed his eyes from dizziness.

"Not today, apparently."

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Sonic handed the piece of paper to Shadow who took it with a grunt.

"1. Premium Oil extracted from...fish and fat from animals...? 2. Brass. 3. A rag made from strands of iron. 4..." Shadow muttered. The cashier nodded with his eyebrows raised high up, his forehead forming permanant stress marks.

"Alright. I'll go get a helper," said the friendly porcupine, flashing one of his shiny grins.

After getting most of the materials on the list, they exited the store. Sonic felt better, but he still felt woozy.

"Don't we still need the oil?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Where would they sell oil from fish and fat from animals?" Shadow raised an eyeridge.

Sonic looked around, then an idea hit him. His gaze rested on the motorcycle.

"Chaos no," muttered Shadow, shaking his head.

"Yes." Sonic's old smirk was back again.

XXX

"Oh Chaos, I feel sick."

"You shouldn't have argued with me."

"Yeah? So how were we supposed to find oil from weird stuff?"

"Nevermind."

The azure speedster took a breath in, and when he exhaled, the world went spinning. Before falling on the ground, Shadow quickly took his hand and caught him. "Careful," he said.

Sonic's slightly dazed expression melted into a small smile. He tried to tell his counterpart not to worry, but it came out as a mumble and he himself couldn't even make it out. Instead, he leaned on him, and together, they walked to the motocycle and rode to Tails's.

'Geez, his chest fur sure is soft and warm...' thought the dizzy hero.

-  
**WELL PEOPLE! Guess what? I'm doing another collab! This time, with InsertUnoriginalPennameHere! I'm so excited an honored. Anyway, we've already finished this story so I will be editing and posting the rest up. IUPH, sorry I'm taking so long on the RP! D:**

**PS, I'm putting up my very first poll. Please check it out and vote! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It took all Sonic had to not grab him then and there and just snuggle his face into the fluffiness of the chest hair.

Shadow on the other hand felt bad. The poor guy couldn't even stand straight... What could have caused him to get so sick?! Was it the cold air of breaking the sound barrier that finally got to him? Or just being a fool and running in the rain?

'Even if half of his heat is from his fever,' Shadow thought to himself. 'He sure is keeping me warm leaning on me like that.'

After the somewhat awkward walk back to the motorbike, they started moving.

"Ugh," Sonic mumbled, one hand on his stomach. "Easy on the bumps, Shads." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I control how bumpy the road is," ebony snapped, "And I will throw you off of this thing if you throw up on me." Sonic's face dropped.

"I'm really sick, Shadow..."

Shadow's head snapped up. There was no cockiness, and no smiles. Also, no teasing. A completely serious tone, and the fact he hasn't called him 'Shads', it almost sounded as though he was...pleading?

After thinking for a bit, and also trying to avoid any rocks or shallow places in an attempt to not make Sonic feel any worse, he decided what he'd do with his sick doppelganger.

He slowed to a stop in front of a small house and helped Sonic in. "You're going to stay here for the time being. I can bring the materials to him then return to you, but you should just stay and rest." he paused. "Don't do anything stupid."

Sonic tried for a smile, but it was crooked and weak. "Yeah...I'll try..." His teeth nibbled on his lower lip. "But, Shadow, um...can I go...? I really don't want Tails to feel bad..."

"No. It's the best for you and your body. Just do it for once?"

"But..."

"I'll stay, then."

"What...?"

"I'm staying with you. I'll go when you feel better."

Sonic wasn't sure if it was part of the sickness, but he felt his stomach turn and he felt incredibly hot in the face.

Sonic walked over to the couch and stood there in front of it. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna watch the couch as if it were the TV, or are you gonna sleep on it?"

Sonic looked at Shadow hesitantly. "But...it's your couch."

Shadow resisted the urge to facepalm. "And...? Just lay down on it, I told you I'd stay here until you feel better."

Sonic sat down and kicked off his shoes revealing his socks, and curled up in a hot ball. "Thank you, Shads..." Sonic mumbled before drifting to bliss.

Shadow sighed. Sonic looked so peaceful, and innocent. Almost...cute.

Shadow also gave the two authors RPing this right now a special message that if you tell ANYONE he used the word cute, he'll cut off your ears and staple them to your neck.

Anyway, after a while of creepily staring at Sonic some more, he turned to go give Tails the machine parts while the speedster was asleep.

XXX

"Fox-boy," Shadow called into the basement, or as Tails liked to call it, his 'Lab' which was a mess.

"Here, hold on!" quick footfalls were heard and the twin tailed fox ran into view. "Huh? Where's Sonic?"

"He's at my place. Sort of passed out, and I wanted him to stay until he gets better. That okay with you?" he asked as he held out the bag of supplies.

Tails took it and set it on his messy table piled up with research papers and measuring tools and such. "Oh...okay. Take care of him, will you?"

Shadow began to walk away. "Hmph, sure."

XXX

Sonic groaned and he woke up with a few blinks. Shadow...

He sat up, but a huge headache greeted him and he slumped back to his previous laying position on his stomach. "Shadow...?"

"You're awake."

Green eyes met red.

Sonic didn't feel any better at all. His headache has worsened, his eyes hurt and he didn't even think he could get off the couch because he was so drowsy. And his stomach pains grew worse by the minute, till he had to bite his lip to prevent yelping in pain. He was really sweaty.

"Shadow..." he croaked. "I-I've never felt like this before... I thinks it's pretty seri- s-seri... Excuse me!" Sonic quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten... Even though he ate nothing which makes it even more painful because he was dry heaving.

He suddenly felt someone beside him and an oddly gentle hand on his back drawing circles.

Once he was finished, he wiped his mouth and sat backwards, head in his hands. "Ugh..."

"Your fever got worse..." Shadow said after a minute of wanted silence. "How did you get so sick, Sonic?"

The fact Shadow had used his real name meant he was completely serious. To be honest, Sonic had no idea what made him so sick...

"I don't know Shadow, but..." he trailed off, suddenly remembering something...

The experiments!

**I know, short. I just felt like it was right to leave off there. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Tails...Tails wanted a bit of m-my Chaos Energy t-to...test out…one of his machines t-to see if they work..." Sonic croaked.

Shadow's head was spinning around, thoughts tangling into each other. Looks like he'll have to visit him again...

That is, until a really hot hand grabbed his arm before he could leave the couch. "Shadow..." his double looked up to him with painful, almost pleading eyes. "Just use the cell phone..."

What? Why? Sonic the Hedgehog, world's fastest hedgehog, travels anywhere by feet, wants him to use a phone?

"I...I want you to...uhm..." Sonic got nervous and muttered the last part, "stay with me..."

Shadow raised an eyeridge. He didn't even bother to ask him what he said, because if he wanted him to get any better, he better call that fox now.

Punching in speed dial, Shadow leaned against the closest wall and awkwardly waited for the person he was calling to pick up. Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Hello, this is Miles 'Tails' Prower."

Shadow was just about to reply when the voice kept on going.

"I am busy right now. Please call me back in a few hours." Beeeeeep.

'Dammit,' Shadow thought as he set the phone back on the counter. What should he do...

XXX (when Sonic wakes up) XXX

"Faker." Shadow stood in front of him. He didn't wait for Sonic to reply. "Since you're sick and Tails is busy, I'm just going to give you some rules to, hopefully, get you better. One. Don't eat anything cold. Meaning, no regular glasses of water or juice that came from the refrigerator. Two. Make sure you drink a lot of water. Three. Try to sweat. Don't move or anything, just cover yourself up in blankets. Four. I'll be giving you pills, but if I'm not here, you should take them."

"Waitwha..." Sonic was dizzy and seemed like he didn't hear anything at all.

XXX

Shadow sighed. "Time to take one of the pills." he said. He brought out a small bottle and poured a pill on his hand.

Sonic tiredly took the pill from Shadows hand. "Can... Can I have something to drink? I-I was never good with p-pills *cough* *hack* "

"Well, you can't have water... I can get you some tea or something?" Shadow asked, patting his back to soothe his coughs.

"Tea sounds good..." azure answered weakly. Shadow nodded and head for the kitchen.

Sonic sighed. 'Im so BORED!' he thought. His eyes scanned the area for something he can do, and they landed on the TV remote on the coffee table near the couch.

The remote was only centimeters away. He reached his arm out as far as he can.

"Ehh...Ugh... Almost...Got it..." Sonic struggled, stretching himself out more.

"Need some help with that?"

Sonic jumped, not having expected Shadows voice so sudden and fell off the couch. "Owwww..." he groaned. Shadow chuckled and helped him hack on the couch. "Here's your tea, by the way. You can take your pill now."

Sonic took the pill and let it down with some tea.

Shadow, who had been watching Sonic stretch out like that, was confused. Why did his heart start racing when he saw him like that?

He didn't know. He just looked so...flexible.

Shadow sighed. 'It's gonna be a looong day...'

XXX

Throughout the whole day, it was mostly quiet. Shadow couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Are you sure you're okay?" he suddenly asked, tearing his gaze away from the TV and to Sonic, who was still staring at the screen.

"Um...yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"...Nothing."

Shadow was a bit disappointed. Did Sonic not trust him enough to tell him what was wrong? How could he prove to him that he was not the Shadow he thought he was? Something definitely is up...

"Well, just tell me if something comes up. I'll be in my bedroom." Shadow sighed.

As he got up, Sonic quickly said, "Oh, about that." The black hedgehog paused and waited for him to continue. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"...Riiiiiight. Since this house was originally only meant for me, you're either going to have to sleep in the living room, or in my room. You could be on an extra mattress I have whenever Rouge drops by." suggested Shadow.

"Oh. Okay." Sonic dismissed, going back to watching the moving pictures.

XXX

"Ah...ahh...AHHH...Ach!" Sonic squeaked. "Eheh...excuse me..."

"Bless you." Shadow silently laughed. Who would've known that the hero squeaks while sneezing? "Well...this is my room I guess. I'll set up the matress and the sheets." he paused. "You know what, you should have the bed. It's too cold down here."

Sonic smiled a little. Shadow was so nice sometimes even though he doesn't even notice it. "Aw, it's alright."

The Ultimate Lifeform gave the hero an unimpressed expression. "You're not going to get any better if I treat you poorly. I don't need you to be here longer than you need to." Shadow inwardly winced at how sharp the words sounded. It went so much better in his head.

"...'Kay, fine," Sonic muttered, trying to ignore the jabs that were given to his heart. He's been acting for a while, around almost everyone. Whenever he was scared, he always smiled and tried to cheer his friends up. He knew that they wouldn't have the confidence if he wasn't there...so he didn't have too much trouble covering up his expressions.

But Shadow still caught it. And boy, did he feel guilty.

In the middle of the night, the black hedgehog woke up to groaning. He eagerly looked over at his blue counterpart currently laying in his bed, worry in his crimson eyes. "Sonic," he whispered. His reply was heavy panting and shifting under the covers. "Sonic, are you okay?" Same answer.

Shadow bolted from the mattress and was immediately at Sonic's side. "Sonic...?"

"...Hurts..." It was obvious Sonic was sleeping. More like passed out. His forehead was matted with sweat, and his face showed pain with his eyes shut closed. He was in a tight hedgehog ball.

'He looks TERRIBLE,' Shadow thought. 'What do I do?!'

First he had to stop the thrashing. In order to calm him down, Shadow took his hand out and oh so gently rubbed the occasionally twitching ear. He noticed how soft and fragile the silky appendage seemed. 'It almost feels...nice.' Shadow thought.

He also noticed the temperature of the triangular ear. It was abnormally HOT. The worst fever the ebony hedgehog had ever come across.

He could sense the muscles un-tensing under his warm and careful touch, as the strong yet fragile body of the blue one gracefully uncurled from its hedgehog ball.

Emerald eyes opened slightly. "Sh-Shad-" Ebony shushed the poor half asleep teen.

"Shhh. It's alright, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

There was no second thought. "'Kay."

That's when Shadow noticed the way the moonlight shone on cobalt's silhouette. It really brought out the blue in his coat. The way his chest moved up and down slowly to the rhythm of his breathing. His face looked peaceful, calm, and if anything, innocent and adorable.

...Don't tell anyone Shadow said adorable.

The only thought that crossed through Shadows mind was 'Beauty...'

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on. Did Shadow, the ultimate life form, just call Sonic the Hedgehog, his ultimate rival, BEAUTIFUL?!

...Why yes, yes he did. And Shadow couldn't believe he even THOUGHT that.

But, then he looked back at Sonic...and realized he IS beautiful, and he IS adorable, and he DOES look innocent. At least nobody could read his mind...

Snapping out of his thoughts, he remembered Sonic was terribly sick with a terrible fever, he went to get what he needed right away.

Extra blankets and a cold rag. He placed the cold rag on Sonic's sweaty forehead and covered him with blankets, but he kept shivering.

'Do I really need to do this?' Shadow thought to himself, sighing. 'Yes, yes I do. Oh Chaos.'

Without further notice, he climbed in bed next to Sonic and held him a bit awkwardly at first, but found he actually liked the feeling of Sonic's warm little body snuggled on his chest and slowly relaxed into the night.

**Experiments? Well, the explanation only comes at the end of the story. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sonic woke up.

He turned to the side and looked for a trace of the black hedgie. He swore he felt someone hugging him before he fell asleep last night...

Seeing no one, the sick hedgehog sat up and searched for Shadow on the mattress at the end of his-well, Shadow's-bed. Still no one. Where the heck was he?

Sonic rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room. "Shads?" he croaked. His voice wasn't getting any better.

Blue ears twitched at the sound of footfalls. When he blinked and opened his eyes again, Shadow was in front of him. "Hold still," he said, some type of thermometer in his hand. Sonic stared at it. What is that?

"Where...are you going to put it?" asked Sonic instead.

"Your ear," Shadow replied. "It won't take long."

Sonic shivered at the coldness of the thermometer as it was pushed gently into his ear, but nonetheless kept still. He quickly warmed up, though, from the closeness of his counterpart. He lost himself in the warm body heat they shared. But suddenly, he was left cold, the thermometer out of him, and Shadow back away a few feet. "Hmm...107...that's not too good." Shadow felt his forehead. Hot.

But somehow, Sonic was still shivering. "What's wrong?" asked Blue's rival.

"C-cold..." Sonic hugged his arms and shrank a little.

Shadow's eyes darted a little. "Cold?" he asked, to no one in particular. "Oh...right. You have a fever, so of course you'll feel cold or hot...well, uhm, go back to bed, I'll bring the breakfast into your-err, MY room, and I'll head out to get medicine."

Sonic shook his head. "If you're going, I'm coming with you too..."

"Hedgehog, stop being so stubborn and wanting to join me in everything. You know it won't help," Shadow insisted. "Plus, you'll get everyone else in the store sick too."

"I..." Sonic wanted to say 'I don't care.' He really did. But that wouldn't be him..."I still want to go. Just do whatever you need to do. Make me wear a mask or something-anything. I just want to come." But who needs to be himself when he's got a fever?

Shadow, on the other hand, was a very annoyed hedgehog.

Shadow massaged the bridge of his nose. "Sonic, you're not coming with me, and that's final!" he didn't mean to sound so...angry. He just wanted to make sure Sonic knew he was serious. But when he saw Sonic flinch a bit, remembering his splitting headache, he sighed and suddenly wanted to pull him in a warm comforting embrace at the look on his face.

But that would be plain weird.

Instead, he put his hands on Sonic's shoulders as he steered him back to the bed. Ebony began speaking in a much gentler voice this time, "Sonic, your fever is really bad and you obviously can't run because of how sensitive your stomach is, and the sonic boom would put you in the hospital with a headache like yours. And because of the cold wind if we take my motorcycle, you'll get worse. Please, just stay here. We don't want you to get worse."

Sonic puffed. "We can w-w- ah- I'll be back-" Sonic suddenly bolted up and ran to the bathroom and Shadow sighed as he heard the terrible gagging noises. Sonic hasn't eaten anything, so he must be having trouble letting out whatever was left in his stomach.

When he arrived at the bathroom, Sonic was still throwing up in the toilet, gagging hard. Shadow kneeled beside him and hesitantly played with the quills on his back.

When he was finished, cobalt leaned back, not knowing he was laying right on Shadow's fluffy chest as he breathed heavily, trying to recover from his attack.

Shadow was about to push him off, but saw the hurt look on his blue counterparts face and just let him lay there, debating whether to hold him like the night before or leave him be.

"I guess that's a no," Sonic announced in a weak and small voice. He sighed as he made a move to get up and use the mouthwash. Shadow sighed. "Are...are you okay?"

Sonic shrugged and put on a fake smile. "As good as someone who just threw up their brains could be," he chuckled. "I'll be waiting here."

Shadow gave him a skeptical look before turning to leave. "Stay put." he announced firmly.

When the door closed, Sonics smile faded as he rushed to the bed.

When he lay down, Sonic slowly felt a...tear go down his face?

He made a face as if to say "What the hell?" as he wiped the tear confusingly. Why was he crying? Why was he suddenly feeling really sad over nothing? Sonic didn't get it and asked himself when the last time he had had a good cry was.

The poor sick boy felt his bottom lip quiver strongly, before he gave in.

He don't know why he was crying. It wasn't because he couldn't go with Shadow, and it wasn't because he had just thrown up; he's done that plenty of times.

Maybe it was because he's sick, confused, admittedly slightly scared, alone, had enough, unloved, and he hasn't cried in a long while...and even heroes need to cry.

He thought it was pretty crazy he was crying over nothing, but Shadow made him do crazy things.

XXX

A cold breeze picked up and played with the quills of a guilty hedgehog. Why couldn't he control his tone of voice? As the Ultimate Lifeform, almost everything should come out the way it should!...Almost...

"It's a good thing that I left him at home. It's really cold." Shadow said to himself. Then after two seconds, he muttered, "But he would've been a lot more happy if he came with me..."

"But he'd get worse."

"Then he wouldn't be feeling bad!"

"He'll be stuck with you for so long."

"I want him here though."

"His feelings doesn't matter as long as he gets well!"

Wait. Backtrack. He wanted him here? Shadow WANTED his overly annoying cocky rival to be here? What has gotten into him lately? The black hedgehog considered therapy a possibility after Sonic gets well.

But as much as he wanted to trudge on in the wind to the drug store, something just...doesn't seem right. He had to check on him.

But he was already halfway there! Sonic's home waiting for him to come back with the medicine! Surely, the blue speedster could wait a few measly minutes, right?

"...No," Shadow mumbled, annoyed by the fact that he was sometimes so caring. He set off back to his home which currently housed a very sick little hedgehog.

XXX

The door creaked, squeaked, and made a small sound when it closed. Thumps were made as the hedgehog climbed up the stairs.

Sonic heard nothing. He was too busy muttering insults to himself. "You're useless. You wretched right in front of him. You're crying! You're unstable. No one will ever like you! Sonic, you're just a pathetic idiot. All you do is eat, sleep, run...get taken care of. Even if you saved the world so many times, you're still nothing. You can't do anything without your friends."

Shadow stopped before the door and held his breath. Who was...Oh. Sonic's...talking to himself. The black hedgehog slowly opened the door and walked in. He sat down next to Sonic.

Hesitantly rubbing his back and shushing him, he asked, "What happened?"

Hearing the softness of Shadow's voice, Sonic's emotions threatened to go all out. But the hero bit down on his lip and held it in. Sonic shook his head to say 'nothing.' But Shadow wouldn't take that for an answer. "Did I do something? If you tell me, I won't do it again. Or is it because you're not comfortable? Should I get you some more blankets?"

Sonic's shoulders started shaking, and the bottom lip he was biting on quivered uncontrollably. He shut his eyes tightly, letting a few drops of tears drip down onto his lap. "No...ahhthing...juh...just leaf...me alone..." he managed to get out, facing away from the comforting hedgehog.

Shadow's ears drooped. If that's what he want...maybe he should do what he wants him to do. He's a little unstable anyway...Even if he tried to advance further, he wouldn't say anything. Shadow would only make the poor sick hedgehog cry even harder.

The ebony lifeform moved a little away from the sobbing hedgehog and looked at the quivering blue quills. He wanted to hug him...but it would just make things more awkward.

...What could a useless hedgehog like him do to comfort his rival?

Shadow stood there as Sonic's stability slowly went out of control. He was shivering as if he was freezing and he was starting to breathe heavily, like when you're trying not to cry but you just...can't stop.

'What do I do?!' Shadow thought to himself. It was obvious he couldn't leave him there. Shadow didn't think he could do his usual chores, or whatever Shadow does in his house with somebody crying their eyes out in his room... Especially Sonic.

For some reason, he felt his heart breaking with Sonic as he heard the tiniest of sobs. Shadow narrowed his eyes and walked up and sat in front of Sonic.

His heart shattered as he saw the broken look on the heroes face as he looked ashamed to have Shadow see him crying.

He did the unthinkable (in Sonic's mind) and hugged him.

That was it. The walls shattered as the dam broke, a loud sob erupting from his muzzle. Shadow held him tightly, not really sure why he was crying, but was going to destroy the cause of it, whether it was somebody else or his doing.

"Shh," Shadow shushed, gently pushing his face into his chest fur. "It's okay. Whatever it is, will hurt you no more."

Sonic cried, just feeling sad. And then he cried more realizing how...weak he must look. He wanted to pull away from Shadow and run out of his house because of his utter embarrassment, but didn't. He felt warm in Shadow's arms, like he was appreciated. Like he fit in, his arms like his personal castle to cry in. His chest fur was like his pillow, when he was exhausted. And his soft voice...

Told him somebody actually cared.

He cried harder, a new feeling overwhelming him as he pulled Shadow closer to him, aching for the comfort. Shadow complied, holding him closer as well.

Shadow was MAD. He may not know WHY Sonic was crying, but it made him mad. Why? Because he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand not knowing what was hurting him so much, he couldn't stand not being able to do anything. If it was himself, then he may not live it down that easily. If Shadow was the cause of his tears, he didn't think he would forgive himself.

But if it WASN'T him, and it was SOMEBODY ELSE, or SOMETHING, they'd better hoped Shadow couldn't find them. Because he would TEAR them APART.

Sonic has now calmed down a bit, but clutching onto Shadow. Shadow ran his fingers through his vibrant quills, shushing him silently, hoping to give off an aura of comfort.

"Why...what made you...hurt so much?" Shadow asked softly, trying not to blurt out what he wanted to say, which was: "WHO HURT YOU?! I'LL HURT THEM!"

"I-if it was me, please tell me... I want to know what I did-"

"It wasn't you." Shadow gently pushed him off his chest so he could stare into emerald orbs. "What then?"

"I-I don't know, Shadow! I just- I just felt like crying all of a sudden and I'm confused which made me cry even more and now I'm really embarrassed! I-I can go now if you want, I'll leave right away-" Shadow stopped his chattering with a big hug, stroking his side. "I have a feeling, Shadow..." Sonic whispered.

Shadow looked down at him. "I'll listen, if you tell me..." he whispered to him, feeling a sudden protective urge and a strong sense of affection for the younger.

"T-That something bad is gonna happen and I'm scared. I never thought I'd admit it, but I'm SCARED, Shadow. I have a strong feeling that I'm going to get terribly hurt, or someone I care about very much is going to get hurt, and I can't stand not being able to prevent it! And I'm... I'm just...scared." Sonic whispered his last sentence.

It was true. He WAS scared, he had a feeling something would go terribly wrong. But he didn't know WHAT. Maybe that was part of the reason he was crying. But he had a feeling he was going to get hurt.

Or even worse...

Shadow.

**Dudes, I swear I am on an editing role today. But that'll probably be the last chapter I'm posting today. See ya guys tomorrow then~**

**And yes...DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Shadow, beware!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was nerve racking. Shadow had never seen Sonic so panicked. The hedgehog was shaking so violently just now...no one's seen this Sonic before. No one except Shadow.

Shadow wanted to say something. Something like, 'Hey, I'll protect you' or 'whoever it is, isn't going to get hurt. I'll save them for you' but it sounded to off to come out of his mouth, so to Sonic would probably sound like it came from an elephant with snake legs. Truthfully, talking to someone who's already made an impression on you is really hard when, really, you're not that kind of person. They'll think there is a huge personality change and that something is wrong. And in this case, Shadow wouldn't want that because Sonic is already unstable. Nervous.

Scared.

"Don't think about it," Shadow finally decided to say. "Leave it alone and let me handle it. You're sick. Go get some sleep...you must be tired after crying so hard."

Sonic looked ready to object, but he also looked embarrassed. His rival saw him cry..."But how could I if...if..." _'if YOU get hurt? How do you think I would feel? You're...important...to me..._' Sonic wanted to say, but inwardly shook his head. Shadow? Important? More than Tails and his other friends? Why didn't he mention his best friends first? 'It's probably because Shadow is the closest to me right now.'

"Just go to sleep," Shadow said softly, trying not to send Sonic over the edge again.

"I..." Sonic started again, but Shadow shushed him. Trusting him to do what he said, Shadow walked towards the door. Before closing, he turned back and said, "Like I said before, I'm going to pick up your medicine...just sleep until I come back, alright?" _'I trust you.'_

Shadow went on his way to the drug store again. But this time, he was thinking over the possibilities of what Sonic was scared of. Eggman? Metal Sonic? Maybe Dark Gaia came back again. Iblis was also a possibility...or will it be a completely new enemy?

XXX

Meanwhile, Sonic was settling back into the sheets, drifting off to sleep when suddenly...

"Shhh. Don't make a sound...and there won't be trouble." Sonic's eyes widened when he heard an eerie voice with a hand on his mouth.

"M-Mphh! MMPHH!" He started thrashing and turning under the covers, but he only got a blow to the nose.

He looked up at the figure...and saw someone he's never really seen before

He had sharp fangs that shimmered, and his eyes held evil.

"So," he muttered. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius? Hmph...Not bad, not bad."

Sonic licked his hand and tried to wriggle his mouth out of the palm. "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast," The figure said, roughly tugging on his jaw. This time Sonic bit the hand. _Hard_.

When the figure recoiled in pain, he managed to elbow him in the stomach and get away.

"SHAD- OOF!" was all he let out before he was pinned to the ground, on his back.

XXX

Shadow stopped in front of his house, mouth agape at the broken window. _Why_ was there a broken window?! Did Sonic do it? Or...oh God, did somebody break in?! Sonic was too sick to defend himself, what if they hurt him?!

Dropping the bags of medicine, Shadow sped into the house, searching. "SONIC!" he called. No response. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

His house was a _wreck_. Especially his bed room, which scared him to no end because Sonic wasn't in there.

The carpet was bloodstained, and marks on the floor as if someone was dragged, and he also found another thing. Was that...a tissue? Shadow picked it up. It was wet...

He smelled the liquid.

'Chloroform!' Shadow thought. 'I can't find Sonic anywhere and there's chloroform on the ground... Of _course_ something happened to him!'

Shadow growled. Why would they want Sonic? What are they doing to him? Is he alright? Are they hurting him?! Why would somebody want to hurt such a...butterfly? Such a gentle, and harmless, and innocent, and adorable butterfly?

Shadow clenched his fists. He _had _to save him. If anything happened to him... He would go crazy on them.

XXX

Shadow didn't even bother to ring the door bell or knock as he barged in Tails's house and broke their door. For all he knew, something must be happening to Sonic right now. "TAILS!" he roared, not even caring if he was out of character or scaring Tails.

"Wh-what?" Tails's voice came closer and closer as his frantic footsteps echoed through the not-so-sound-proofed house. "What's wrong?"

"Sonic."

"What happened to him?" Tails asked, panic setting into his eyes as his breathing quickened. Shadow bet that his small little heart was pounding at full speed now.

"Tell you later. Just help me find a way to locate him." he said, his voice demanding and urgent. "Do you have anything that you keep track on him?"

"I-I do actually...He always kept a cell ph-phone in his shoe. I added a small microchip in it just in case th-this kind of thing happens," replied the two tailed fox, heading towards his lab/basement. "Come with me."

The mess of papers were still there, if not, messier. A few computers were beeping quietly as a few of them are shut off. Tails ran over to a box under one of his tables and dumped everything out. Millions of gears fell out onto the floor. "Uh...hmm...ehh..." stuttered the kid as he pried his way through all the wires and metal. "Oh! Found it. U-um...here." Tails stood up and showed the darker hedgehog how it worked. "Turn that on...alright. This red dot shows where Sonic is. The blue dot is where this machine currently is, which you will be bringing with you. Of course, if Sonic is moving around, every 30 seconds, this machine will pick up where Sonic is, and reset the previous location. Just keep your eyes on it from time to time and you'll know where he is."

"Alright, Fox Boy. Don't get anyone else involved in this, okay? Promise me, and I'll promise you that that hedgehog gets here...alive." He couldn't guarantee that Sonic would be safe...but if his Faker isn't alive when he got him, he would never forgive himself.

Tails nodded quickly, eyes wide and scared. "O-okay. Just go save Sonic! I'm counting on you, Shadow!"

By the time the kitsune finished his sentence, Shadow was already off, speeding away toward the red dot-his life.

XXX

"Ugh..." Sonic groaned. His stomach was doing flip flops and his head hurt like crazy, and nevermind his throat. He didn't even know if he could speak actual words. And he was SO THIRSTY.

He rubbed his sensitive temples as he recalled what happened, suddenly wanting to cry again. Where was Shadow? Was he done medicine shopping? Was he aware that he was gone? Was he looking for him? Did he even care that he was gone?

Just then, doors opened and the evil figure who'd kidnapped him walked in with an evil smirk, holding a very, VERY large syringe. There was a pang of fear in his heart as the long sharp needle gleamed.

"Hello, Sonic," the wolf snarled, fangs glimmering. "I must say... You look better in person."

Sonic wasn't going to show fear to him. He growled and got up defensively. The wolf chuckled. "Ah, ah, ah," he teased. He raised the needle. "Sit down, or this won't have to hurt."

Sonic backed up again. Ever since he was kidnapped and tested on since he was 5, he was ALWAYS scared of needles.

The wolf grabbed his skinny arm and tugged it. Sonic tried to resist, but his body was just...too weak. "S-Stop!" Sonic was surprised to hear how raspy his voice was and how much it hurt to talk.

"Shut up," the wolf demanded, before stabbing the injection into his arm.

Sonic cried out, unbearable pain in his arm. The wolf stabbed him, as if he was trying to knife someone. The needle was so large, and it hurt so much!

"STOP! PLEASE! S-stop..." Sonic began squirming, which didn't get him anywhere at all.

Then the nightmare was done, and the needle was roughly pulled out, making Sonic whimper.

"There," the wolf chuckled. "If you think you can get out of here by running, well...try doing that without your speed."

The words sunk in as the walls started to close in on him. No...speed? But, his speed made him...well, him! Without his speed, he couldn't do anything!

As the wolf turned to leave, he gave Sonic a soft 'smack!' on the bottom, which made Sonic gasp and recoil in shock.

"The needle may not be the only thing going in you, if you know what I mean..." he winked and walked away, and Sonic stared at him with a disgusted look.

XXX

Shadow watched the dot as he sped through the woods. It wasn't moving, but Shadow wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

Shadows mind swirled with questions. Is Sonic alright? Is he hurt? He still had a fever when he left...was he still sick? He should have never left him alone.

He wished he could feel what Sonic was going through right now...Incase Sonic was a little (or maybe really) terrified of the events that took place in there, he could at least say he understood, instead of stare at him helplessly.

His train of thought was interrupted as he suddenly realized a snow storm above his head...

XXX

Just before the door of the dark room closed, Sonic shouted weakly, "Who are you?!" He heard the wolf scoff...but no answer. The one who had just lost his speed slumped back. He was alone again. Sick and helpless...

XXX

"Goddammit..." Shadow muttered under his breath. He'd better hurry if he didn't want to get trapped in the snow. After all, to keep his body warm, he needed to use more Chaos energy...and it's limited out here. The worst that can happen to him is go unconsious and go sore all over, but Sonic...that's a different story.

Picking up his pace, the dark knight zipped through the seemingly endless forest. Thirty minutes passed. Shadow checked the tracker and almost smiled. He was making a tad bit of progress. But when he saw that there was an out of place cliff a few feet ahead, he skidded to a stop to examine it. There was a long but thin tree branch connecting the forest to the next piece of land, which was approximately forty feet.

Shadow growled. Clearly, the tree was unstable and could crack under his weight. How was he supposed to even move onto it? Don't even think about crossing forty feet on it.

So Shadow just stood there, wondering how to get across. It was obvious that the kidnapper had great balance. Perhaps it was a bird of some sort. There was even the possibility that it was a snake. But how did it get Sonic to cross? Surely there must be some way...

But after minutes and minutes of thinking, Shadow's patience soon grew thin. He didn't have time for this. However the villian got Sonic over the 'bridge', it's their way. Shadow needed to think of a way of his own.

Looking down at the deep cliff, Shadow spotted a lone tree branch sticking out between a few rocks. Looking further around in the nearby forest, he found a few vines. He got an idea.

...But, it wasn't so safe. If he made a mistake in calculating how much weight the thin tree would hold, then...there goes the hope of saving his counterpart.

Try, or not try...? Letting Sonic suffer, knowing that he'd tried, or not try at all...?

Of course it was worth a shot.

Shadow threw many strands of vines onto the bridge, making sure that they stayed. After seeing the number of strands he wanted on there, he lowered himself and carefully jumped onto the branch just a little below him. Now that his confidence and courage has gathered, he took a bit breath and let it go. Just as he did that, he jumped, reaching for the vines, activating his shoes to lessen the amount of weight the bridge was forced to carry and slid towards the next piece of land.

XXX

Sonic felt like crying all over again, but his eyes were just too dry to go through another hour of labor. He felt useless. Again. He felt like he could do nothing. Again. He felt like no one would care to save some hero. Some has-been.

By the time that mysterious wolf had left, Sonic had done a thorough scan of room he was in. His pupils turned big from the darkness. His guesses were that he was in a cell that was pretty big, but blank. Nothing much was in here. But since he was chained by one of his foot to the wall, he couldn't really make out what was beyond a 10 feet radius. It was too dark.

Of course. The chain just HAD to be on his feet. The sick hedgehog had tried to run a little, but with no success. He didn't even know if his speed was gone for sure. But if the man wasn't lying...how the hell would his life ever be the same? How would he save the world? How would he be able to defeat whatever it is that is causing harm? Everything will have to be relied on his friends...

Sonic gasped. Shadow. Being the serious hedgehog he always was, he was going to be _pissed_ to find him not in his room asleep. Instead...in a dark, dark place, being held prison by some sort of pervert...Oh, he's so dead.

**And that's that. Hope you enjoyed this chappie~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Shadow skidded a little bit as he landed on the cold ground, satisfied. There wasn't much forest anymore, so he took a glance on his tracker and noticed he has gotten closer to the red dot. He might actually be able to save Sonic!

As he walked further, he wondered what was happening to Sonic right now.

"Just please hang in there, Sonic," Shadow muttered aloud. "I'm coming."

XXX

Playing with his fingers, the blue hedgehog sighed in boredom, breathing suddenly becoming a chore. It was too hot and stuffy in the dark cell. To be honest, it was so dark, he wasn't even sure it WAS a cell.

Just then, light filled the room as the door opened again, the wolf coming in. "Hey there, good lookin'," he smirked, hands on his hips as he licked his lips greedily. Sonic snarled. What a creep!

"I was told to come feed you, so..." he slid a brown tray with food on it towards azure. "Eat up."

Sonic just stared at the food. No way in hell was he eating anything they gave him! For all he knew, it could be poisoned. "I said eat up!" the purple wolf gripped Sonic's ear tight, earning a yelp of displeasure from the speedster. He bent down so his face could match his and whispered, "Or do I have to...make you?" Sonic gasped when a hand slowly went down his side, tracing the curve of his hips...

"S-Stop!" Sonic pushed him away, but the wolf only chuckled. He was back at his same position, but Sonic can only do so much with his ankles chained to a wall. "Why? You'll like it." Sonic cried out when teeth suddenly sunk into his neck, sharp fangs drawing blood. "No! Please stop!"

The wolf only pulled away to whisper one thing, "If you need to moan, the names Crow."

Sonic grimaced as he tried to push Crow away from him. "Stop! Stop it!" but Crow only sucked on his neck harder. Sonic looked around with tear-filled eyes and noticed a glass of water in the tray in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and smashed the glass in Crow's head, but it surprisingly had no effect. Crow chuckled. "Cute."

Sonic shut his eyes as he felt a tongue on his neck, licking the blood from the hole his fangs punctured. He braced himself for what was going to come next...

...Before Crow was suddenly smacked on the head. "I told you to feed him, not rape him, you useless bastard!" he heard a familiar voice say angrily. He looked at the scene in front of them. "S-Scourge?" he croaked disbelievingly.

But Scourge didn't answer until Crow left the room, muttering, "It was just getting good..." under his breath.

Scourge sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Sonic. "Sorry 'bout that, Blue."

Sonic growled at him. "YOU'RE the one keeping me captive?"

Scourge snickered. "Yes, and it's for your own sake," he announced before taking a closer look at his re-color. "Hey, you sick or somethin'? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Sonic snapped. "Now why are you keeping me here?!"

Scourge put two hands up defensively. "Whoa, calm down, Blue. I'll explain in a moment." But when he was about to explain like he promised, he was interrupted by a voice on the walkie-talkie.

"Uh, Scourge? We have a bit of trouble with the coffee machine."

Scourge face-palmed. "Not now! I'm busy!"

"Uh, Scourge? Perhaps you forgot... The code words?"

Scourge tilted his head confusingly. "Code words...? Oh yes! Code words! I'll be there right away!" he turns towards Sonic again. "I have to go." he sped out the door, closing it on his way out.

"Wait! SCOURGE!" but he didn't listen.

Sonic curled up into a little ball as he touched the hicky Crow left on his neck. It felt pretty bad. Wait...Didn't that mean he...marked him?

Tears spilled from his eyes as he poked and prodded the mark. What would Tails say when he saw this? What would his other friends say? What would...

Shadow say?

XXX

Shadow sped through the forest. For some reason, he felt something bad was happening to his Sonic at the moment. If his faker is hurt at the moment, he wouldn't know what he would do!

He didn't know why he kept calling him 'his'. But all he knew was, the past couple times they spent together at his house, ESPECIALLY the part where Sonic broke down, a bond was forming slowly. And right now, Shadow _needed_ Sonic. He needed to know he was safe. He needed to save him!

With those thoughts, Shadow ran faster towards the dot. That is, until he almost ran into a huge mountain.

"Goddammit!" Shadow cursed. "How the HELL am I supposed to climb _that_ in time?!"

Now the feeling that something bad was happening to Sonic has grown stronger. He needed to save him! How was he gonna climb the mountain?!

XXX

Shadow decided that it would be okay for him to be Spider Man for a while.

Taking a few steps back, Shadow launched himself onto the gigantic mountain and started clawing at it with his feet and hands. A quarter there. Almost half...

Thunk. Shadow fell back onto the ground with a wobbly landing. He tried again, stopping and falling off at the exact same place. "Fuck! It's no use," Shadow muttered angrily. There was nothing to hang onto. If he kept clawing at the mountain, sooner or later, his gloves are going to wear out and eventually have cuts all over his hands. Of course, it wouldn't kill him, but it's still not too good of a thing to happen.

"Who the hell is this? If this is a bird, or bat, or ANYTHING that flies, I'll make sure to tear their wings out and stuff it in their mouth!" He was frustrated. If he tried to walk around it, it might lead to a dead end either way, or it might take too long. His energy isn't unlimited. Sooner or later, he'd pass out or faint from exhaustion or too much blood loss.

XXX

Sonic looked at the broken class. Cute.

How? How did it not hurt him? Sonic picked up a small shard and poked a little at it. No, it's regular glass. It could make him bleed if it were stabbed in his skin. How did that not...hurt? _Cute._

After examining that, the captured hero tried to pull off the chain on his ankle. But it just. Wouldn't. Let go. He even tried cutting it with the glass shard he was left with!

When he laid back, he eyed the food suspiciously. He still wasn't ready to take that into his stomach yet. If anything, he needed to test it first. Seeing no life to test it with, he slumped back for the millionth time and closed his eyes, hoping that anyone would come rescue him. But at the same time, he didn't want anybody to come for them and get captured as well...

XXX

Scourge walked into a room with many TV screens, almost as if it's a security room in a shopping mart. "Scourge, you know very well that 'problems with the coffe machine' means we have 'a little trouble'. Take a look at the screens!" Crow pointed at the wall of screens.

In every one, it showed a black and red striped hedgehog slowly getting closer and closer to their location.

"Should we stop him?" Scourge smirked. "No. Let's make this a little...difficult for him." The green hedgehog turned to leave, but not before replying, "He must be coming for Sonic. Spawn a mountain." and out he went. Crow pressed a few buttons, as an enormous mountain appeared.

XXX

Shadow tried to find a way behind the mountain, but there really was no way to get passed it. He sighed. If only he had equipment! "Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath.

He looked around for anything he could possibly use. _Anything_.

Just then, he realized that if he ran fast enough, he could beat gravity and speed his way across the mountain. Backing up a little, he braced himself for running across the mountain...

Just to have the mountain magically disappear when he got to the top.

The black hedgehog rubbed his head and groaned, dazed before passing out.

XXX

Crow leaned back in his chair as he watched the mountain un-spawn so he could throw the black hedgehog off a little. He chuckled when he hit the ground with an 'OOF!'.

XXX

Sonic fell asleep. Of all things to do, instead of trying to escape, or keeping his eye out so he doesn't get molested by Crow, he was asleep, after once again, throwing up.

He suddenly felt extremely weak. He thought he was getting worse after the stress he has been through. And all the screaming sure wasn't good for him. Maybe he was dehydrated?

His nightmare was terrible though.

XXX

I saw Shadow. I see small cuts on his body, I see bruises. I see a bit of blood. But I also see his confident eyes as he ran towards somewhere. His torn gloves scrunched together and stuck to the blood on his hands as he clenched his fist. He muttered something. Something about me. Something about coming to save me...

But then, a hand tilted my head upwards, and I was looking at a golden colored eye and a blue one. "You'll have fun," he said, smiling. I was too tired and dead to react. I was engaged in a rough kiss by him...I didn't pull away, nor did I kiss back. I was just still, body aching and complaining whenever I moved. So I just stayed there...and let him take me. "Crow's not really your name, is it?" I asked suddenly as he moved to my neck. He just chuckled and said nothing. But I continued anyway. "You're not black, nor gray. You're purple...and you're a wolf. How could Crow be your name?" His hand slipped down near my thighs. "To you, I am just Crow. To me...I'm a stranger." he whispered.

No words were exchanged after that, except for the heat and lust coming from him. I couldn't really struggle either. Screaming would hurt my dry throat, and trying to resist would only bring more pain...so I just let him do the work, and moan emptily after the pain left. I imagined someone else doing it...

Once we were finished, Crow let go of me. He looked into my blank eyes and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I was confused, but I didn't show it. He opened his mouth and was about to explain, but he just shook his head and left the room, leaving me lying there, wondering why after such rough treatment, I was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

XXX

Sonic woke up. His back ached worse than before. The ground was definitely not a good spot to sleep on.

He looked over at the tray of food again, and the evaporating water that had spilled on the floor when he smashed it on Crow's head. He saw a small bug crawling near him. Sonic studied it. Maybe he could test the food by feeding a small piece to the bug...hopefully, he would be able to eat it. He was starving. Although, the dream he had sickened him a little. How could he seem so dead...? He shuddered. Being emotionless didn't seem like him at all. He couldn't remember what happened much in the dream though. Was Crow there? If he was, then what was he doing? It was all a blur...

"Shadow..." the name slipped out. Currently, all Sonic could think about was Shadow, and what he was doing. He had all his hopes on his black knight..."Where are you when I need you?"

XXX

Shadow woke up with blurry eyes and a pounding headache. "W-where am I...?" he asked himself, looking around the area he was in. He sat up, not really knowing why he was lying on the cold hard ground. Groaning, he remembered he was saving Sonic from people who broke into his house.

He took a look at the tracker. A small smile grew on his lips. He was so close! Despite the pain aching in his legs, he ran as fast as he can towards the dot.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Sonic," he whispered, clenching his fists. "I'll save you. And when I do, I promise I'll protect you.

XXX

Sonic rubbed the mark on his neck as he watched the small bug crawl on the tiny piece of chicken he fed to him. After about ten minutes, the bug crawled off and there was a small indent on the piece of chicken, and the bug looked fine. Still a bit suspicious, he took the tiniest bite of the other piece of chicken on his plate and braced himself for... Well he wasn't sure what he was supposed to brace himself for. Either it was pain, shallow breaths, dizziness, or straight out death, whatever it was, he was ready for it.

...Fortunately, none of the above came.

Sonic smiled before he devoured the food on his tray and burped slightly when it was all gone. He kicked the tray aside, and feeling nice and full, lay down to relax.

Groaning again, Sonic rubbed his throbbing neck. Why was this damn thing hurting so much?! It would probably hurt less if the bastard hadn't BIT him. He didn't know if he had some kind of venom in his fangs or something, but hickies don't hurt this much.

...Maybe they did, actually. He didn't know. He's never had a hicky before.

But he wished he hadn't got his first one from some psycho rapist.

**Ugh, so many XXX's. Sorry if it's annoying! D:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_I laid back in my worn out chair, making it balance on the edge a little as my feet clung onto the metal table. I looked at the screens in front of me with boredom but slight fascination. Just look at that ebony hedgehog in the wind, skating as fast as he could to his friend...and possibly into a lot of trouble._

I wondered what I would do if he actually managed to rescue Sonic. Should I run or something? Scourge wouldn't be very happy with it. I mean, of course, I'd be a bit disappointed, but...I don't know. I'd be all alone again. Scourge, Fiona and his victims are really the only ones I get to spend any time with. The people he and I capture never likes him, or me. Of course not. But I don't get why I still keep doing this...well, yeah, because this is the only way for me to go by without getting broken off with the world.

...Or is it? It never felt right to kidnap people, but it never really felt wrong...Maybe I was just somebody neutral. Somebody who didn't belong anywhere, in the good, the bad, the nice, the mean...Maybe I'm only existing because my...p...p-paren-blegh. Par...ugh, you get what I mean. Maybe I'm only existing because they made a mistake. I'm basically an accident, then. So I guess I built up a world where I'm someone else named Crow...someone who worked for the evil.

But the real Crow was someone who...wanted to be free. The real Crow wanted to be the Crow he really is. The real Crow wants to let loose all the things he had held inside...be the bird. The dark, mysterious bird. The free bird. The bird that soars in the air...

"Crow, is the intruder still coming towards us?" Scourge popped his head inside the doorframe and asked.

I checked at the screens. "Yep," I replied plainly, not at all bothered by the fact for some reason. Maybe I was too tired to care.

"Spawn some other things. Rivers or lakes or something. If it still doesn't stop him, we'll have to prepare some weapons. You might want to see if he can control Chaos Energy or not. It could come in handy if he could." He left the room.

I stared blankly at the screens, my eyes going sore after a few minutes straight. I wasn't even paying attention. So, I dosed off, thinking about the strange hedgehog and the dark bird who flies freely in the wind, wishing that it was me.

XXX

'_I wonder how Sonic's doing- Gah!_' Shadow skidded to a stop, his train of thought stopping as well.

That lake just came out of nowhere! Shadow was no fool; he didn't imagine that. Something was going on...

Studying the lake, the striped hedgie dipped his hand in the water. It was cold... There were even fish swimming if you looked close enough.

It looked like a normal lake. But it appeared out of nowhere! Shadow looked around. Something was wrong.

AHA! He found something! Up in a nearby tree, there were...

Cameras.

XXX

Sonic jolted up from yet, another nightmare. They all had Shadow and Crow for some reason, and he was always so emotionless. He didn't understand why he was having them. It was quite-

Sonic's thoughts were cut off as the door was opened and slammed shut and...locked.

"C-Crow?" The blue hedgehog stammered, straightening up. Crow said nothing but smirked, lust in his eyes that scared the poor sick boy. "I'm lonely," he said, suddenly starting to stroke Sonic, making him shiver.

"C-Crow..." Sonic whimpered, trying to push him away. "Please, no..." The cobalt hedgie was shushed as his neck was being sucked again.

No, no, no...

The wolf suddenly pulled Sonic to him, pulling him into a rough kiss. The hedgehog gagged on his tongue, hoping Scourge would walk in and stop him again.

But Scourge didn't come.

He was pushed roughly on his back. "Bite your lip, because this'll hurt you more than it hurts me."

XXX

Shadow prodded the cameras curiously. What were they doing there? Did they have something to do with the bastards that took Sonic?

Shadow clenched his fists and Chaos Controlled over the lake.

XXX

"I-I...could get you s-sick..." Sonic insisted, trying to make Crow stop. He didn't want to be raped. He didn't want his virginity to be taken by a...a stranger that he'd barely met. Much less someone who's a little...bleh. Psycho?

"It doesn't matter...does it look like I care...?" whispered Crow, in his ear, sending shivers down his aching, slightly bruised spine.

"P-please. It's my f-fuh-first time..." Sonic gritted his teeth. He didn't want to say it, but he forced it out. Anything to get out of this.

Uh-oh. Sonic felt the lips on his neck stretch into a smirk. Why? Did he WANT to be his first time? "Ah, so you fancy someone?"

Sonic gulped.

XXX

Shadow was walking towards the red dot, sniffling and shivering every once in a while. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough energy to transport all the way across, so he landed at the edge of the lake, ALMOST making it onto the land on the other side. After cussing and groaning, he'd finally quieted down and kept on walking towards his destination.

"Those guys are going to pay for all the trouble I went through. AND for taking Sonic away." he growled, but in the middle of it, a hiccup started. "What the hell! I shouldn't be able to even-" he was interrupted by another one.

"FUUUUUU-!" oop, another hiccup.

XXX

The next morning, when Sonic was still asleep from last night's events with Crow, said wolf was already awake in the monitor room.

"Buah-ahhh...ahhh...ACHOO!" he sighed and rubbed his nose. "Blegh...looks like I have a cold too." He laughed, though. Looks like Sonic will be one happy, but grumpy hedgehog. Even though he didn't really do anything with the boy, he still got some germs onto the older one.

"You'll thank me later," Crow said, half to himself and half to the sleeping hedgehog in the other room. Of course, Sonic wouldn't really notice that Crow had actually helped his sickness get a little better by taking a bit of the virus into himself...hopefully, Sonic's worth all that trouble.

XXX

It wasn't long until Shadow found another camera in a tree. Okay, this DEFINITELY had something to do with Sonic.

Taking a look at the tracker, Shadows eyes widened in surprise. He was exactly where the dot was! But...no Sonic.

"FIRE!" Shadow turned around and gasped, barely dodging a missile. There stood robots with guns, aiming at him.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. It's about to go DOWN. (A/N: I'm sorry I had to add that somewhere! xD)

XXX

Sonic woke up.

Sonic was actually scared. He didn't feel safe anymore. He didn't feel invincible. He didn't feel like himself.

He was almost RAPED. If he hasn't said he was in love with someone, he would have had his virginity brutally stripped away from him that day. But next time, he didn't think "I'm saving myself for someone" would work. Hell, he wasn't even sure why Crow stopped because of that, but he sure was grateful. He wouldn't be able to handle it, no matter how Sonic-y he was. He was barely able to handle having two hickies on his neck right now, by the same person... The same guy who tried to rape him.

He didn't want to see Shadow's face if he saw them. The person he was in love with...was Shadow.

Of course, Sonic never told Crow that. Crow would hurt Shadow, or even kill him.

Sonic curled up and shivered. He wasn't feeling the best. He threw up a lot after the session with Crow.

Even though Sonic wasn't raped, he still felt violated. He had been touched a lot. He's even been fingered a little.

When Crow walked in, Sonic's heart stopped.

"P-please leave me a-alone...Please!" Sonic pleaded, curling up tighter and a small tear falling down his cheek.

"Relax babe, I'm feeding you," Crow said, putting down a bowl of soup. "Heh, I gave you quite the scare, didnt I?"

Sonic didn't reply. He just stared at him like a lost puppy. "Hey, don't look at me like that," he said, sitting down beside Sonic. The poor boy just closed his eyes, wishing he would just go away.

"I thought you liked it." Sonic glared at him.

"Yes, because having your fingers inside of me was fun," Sonic felt tears coming to his eyes as he remembered it. "I just...want to be alone. You've done enough."

The wolf smirked and licked Sonic's neck making his breath hitch before leaving.

He didn't eat...Just cried.

He didn't know why, but his emotions were going crazy.

He just wanted Shadow to be here with him.

XXX

Shadow, meanwhile, was making progress. He has just finished off the last robot.

But there was no other sign of life, nothing that Sonic could possibly be hidden in.

But the tracker said he was in the exact spot! Wait a minute...Exact spot...

Shadow looked to the ground, stomping a foot.

Hollow.

Ebony moved the mud a little bit away from the spot he was I and spotted a small metal door that lead underground.

Now if only he could get that door open...

After using many rocks and natural strength, the door finally got open. He snuck inside, muttering about how bad the security was.

XXX

"Scourge, Fiona!" Crow called, panicking slightly. "The black hedgehog! He got in!"

Scourge was surprisingly calm though. "Crow, I know how good you fight," he said, turning his back to him. "Just take him on yourself."

"B-But Scou-" But the green hedgehog left.

XXX

Shadow wasn't having a good time. Like, there wasn't any trouble or anything, but he just wasn't having fun. He desperately wanted to find Sonic.

He finally came across a giant cell and his eyes lit up when he saw who he was looking for...

Just to dim again to find how...broken he looked.

"S-Sonic...?" Shadow called softly, rushing to the see-through door of the cell.

Sonic's voice cracked as he cried out, struggling against the chains on his ankles. Shadow noticed them.

"Shadow! I'm so happy you came!"

Shadow smiled at him. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

He looked around for anything he could break the door open with. Finding nothing, he tried to pound the door open. After about ten tries and an aching shoulder, it flew open and Shadow ran to Sonic with open arms, and surprised Sonic by enveloping him in a big comforting hug.

"S-Shadow..." Sonic whispered, coming out of shock. They hugged for a while, not wanting to let go.

"Okay, let's get you out of these cha-" Shadow stopped talking and the blue one bowed his head in shame when he realized where he was looking with wide eyes.

His neck.

"I'm sorry-"

"Who gave you those?!" The blue one looked away, but something gentle yet firm raised his chin and gentle fingers started touching the marks on his neck.

"There's a bite mark," Shadow announced curiously, touching it. Sonic hissed in pain and recoiled a bit. "S-Sorry." Shadow went much gentler.

"Sonic, don't hide this from me. Who did this to you? Did they go further? What else did they do? Was it by force? Did-"

Cobalt cut him off. "I don't get why you're fussing over it, I'm fine-"

Ebony looked him straight in the eye. "Why am I fussing over this? Why am I _fussing_? You're FINE?! You don't LOOK very fine to me, Faker. Don't you dare hide things like this from me," he growled.

Azure sniffed a bit and Shadow mentally scolded himself. He's making him cry. That's the last thing he wanted to do to the poor guy.

"I'm sorry," Sonic's quiet apology sounded miserable. His voice cracked, and it looked like Sonic, himself, was going to crack.

The blue hedgehog felt a warm hand atop his and looked up into crimson eyes. "Sonic, if you tell me who did that to you, I promise you I will find them and put them in as much pain as I can."

Sonic was touched. He couldn't name one of his friends who would do that for him, defend him like that. Maybe Tails, but he wouldn't go after the guy. Maybe demand a few answers and reassure him a bit, but wouldn't fight for him... It felt... Nice, having Shadow say that for him.

Before Sonic could say something, his grateful eyes widened in fear and his muscles tensed. "Sonic? Sonic what's wrong?"

"The...the person who gave me these..." Sonic gulped. "He's behind you!"

**WHO'S CRUEL?! XDD Nah, UnorginalPenname did the last part. Lol, she got me on me feet in the PM as well~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to be talking at the end of the chapter here, so I'm just gonna make an appearance here! :D Coming from both InsertUnoriginalPennameHere and I, we would like to thank you guys so much for all the positive reivews and support. This chapter's going to be sort of like a reward! Enjoy~~**

Chapter Eight

"Why, isn't it Sonic's little boyfriend? This'll be interes-ahh...achhoo! Pff...ugh..." said Crow, barely finishing his sentence.

Shadow ignored what he said. Instead, he focused on what Sonic has previously just said. "You...were the one who gave him those hickies?" Shadow's eyes narrowed as Crow nodded without regret.

"He would've gotten a real good banging if he hadn't mentioned that he was saving himself for y-" Sonic interrupted with a small whimper asking him not to tell. Thankfully, in Sonic's case, Crow didn't say anything else. "Well, as much as I would LOVE to chat with you two, I have to follow my orders." Crow smirked, a small light in his duo-colored eyes shining with excitement. Just how good was this handsome and serious hedgehog? He'll have to find out.

The wolf took his black fingerless gloves off and threw it aside, never to be found again in the shadows of the room. He got into a fighting stance. "You wanna go first?" it wasn't a question. It was an offer.

Shadow only grunted, jumping up and turning into a spike ball. Quickly, he threw himself at Crow, who was still smiling. With a small wave, he made a thin sheet of ice barrier form in the air, stopping Shadow from hitting him. The black and red ball kept on spinning and clawing at the ice. But after another few seconds, the ice broke, but Shadow uncoiled from his ball as well. Grunting, he stretched himself, trying to warm up from the cold surface. He was most likely going to get hurt more easily if he was numb and couldn't feel what he was doing.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my icy cold friends! That's Gemma, this is Shard, oh, and this one's..." Shadow glared at the wolf. Was he mentally ill? Sonic really shouldn't be hanging with him..."Oh, and the one you just met was Crystal. Seems like she likes you! She didn't want you to leave. Too bad she broke...but Jag can replace her." Crow smiled. Before his hands grew out sharp crystals of ice. "It's almost summer. It'll cool you down!" he threw them at the recovering hedgehog.

Shadow quickly arched his back and dodged three, he jumped and got away with the fourth. He desperately twisted his body at the last second, the ice crystal barely missing his cheek. When he landed, he got a punch in the nose, and while distracted, Crow slipped a feet under him and made Shadow fall.

"Shit..." Shadow muttered under his breath, unable to believe how strong the other was.

Sonic rattled his chains in futile attempt at breaking free of his bonds. Shadow didn't have enough time to free him, and there he was, fighting that wolf who had not long ago licked his neck. Who would've known he was so strong? If Crow had actually raped him, he wouldn't have been able to stop him anyway.

_Dammit_. Shadow was worn out from the journey he had to travel before arriving, only to be surprised by a battle he wasn't prepared for. Crow was way better than some measly army of robots. Fuck! He desperately needed an energy source, or else there will be no possibility of winning. Shadow couldn't help but look back at Sonic. He really didn't want to do this...

Getting up and rushing over to Sonic as quickly as possible, he murmured something quietly and fast. "I'm sorry, I'll need to borrow some of your Chaos Energy, Faker..." Shadow clung onto Sonic's shoulder. He could feel it shaking a bit, moving slightly from the uneven breathing of the creature. Ah...there it is. That refreshing feeling of being filled with energy again...like he had slept for as long as he'd wanted. Recharged.

Shadow opened his ruby eyes and gave Sonic a look. It was reassurance. Having nothing else to do, Shadow turned back towards his contestant and clenched his fists. "The real show begins."

Crow cracked his neck and narrowed his multicolored eyes. "Let's see what you can do!"

Meanwhile, Sonic was pretty entertained. Yet he was still scared. Not only for what would have happened to himself if Shadow lost, but also what would happen to Shadow. If he lost Shadow...

Sonic had to take a minute and compose himself so he wouldn't break down during the battle and catch Shadow off guard.

Yet, the black hedgehog still sent him a worried glance, seeing tears in cobalt's eyes. Sonic shook his head at him, but his tear filled eyes widened. "Shadow, look out!"

He barely dodged the punch at his throat and continued fighting.

Sonic blew a sigh of relief. Shadow had to stop worrying about him! He hoped his chaos energy would help a lot.

Shadow was doing alright. He seemed to be winning the fight so far, Crow looking dazed and dizzy. Shadow threw another punch and Crow was stumbling a bit.

Flipping the wolf, Shadow kept a strong hold on his neck as Crow coughed and reached up to hit ebony, and failing.

Shadow's grip tightened as he remembered what he has done to Sonic... He looked over at him, and the dark hickies were vibrant, compared to his beautiful blue fur. His innocent eyes were wide with anticipation, watching Shadow's every move, wondering what'll happen next. Like an audience at a WWE wrestling match. To think that innocent sight was hurt by this bastard made the dark hedgehogs grip even tighter. He couldn't even feel the pulse in Crow's neck anymore. He wasn't dark purple anymore, he was a light shade of mauve. He must be atleast out cold.

Punching the creep's jaw once more with a powerful force, he grabbed the keys from around the neck of the wolf and ran to Sonic. Instead of a rushed demand to take the chains off his ankles, he was rewarded with gentle arms around his neck and smiled softly. He gently pushed Sonic off of him, hands still on his waist as they gazed at each other. "Let's get these chains off you." Sonic's small smile turned into a concerned frown as he looked at Shadows bruised eye. "Shadow you're bleeding! Don't move," Shadow gazed at the beautiful azure creature in front of him as he gently wiped the blood with his thumb from his eyelid. But emerald met rubies, and time stopped.

Orange. Sonic spotted some orange in there. And even darker and lighter shades of red. Sonic didn't see menacing, horrifying blood red eyes one would normally be afraid to see in a dark alley. He saw beautiful red orbs, rubies. A caring person beneath all the coldness he shows to some people, because of the pain he has been through with the ARK.

He saw a beautiful person.

As for Shadow, he saw many shades of green. Like he was looking at a rainbow, but just with different shades of green. He saw someone who would never give up for the one he loves, someone who loves and trusts so easily, an enjoyer of life.

Still so lost in the beautiful colors, they both leaned in at the same time, and they weren't in a cell anymore. They were in a bright room full of fireworks as their lips touched for the first time.

Sonic forgot about the horrible marks on his neck. He wrapped his arms around Shadow, moaning a bit as he felt Shadow ever so gently gripped blue hips.

It was perfect.

When they pulled away, their lips made the famous 'muah' sound. "Heh, I'm sorry if you catch whatever I have," Sonic apologized sheepishly.

Shadow just shushed him and leaned in for more.


	9. Chapter 9

**QUICK NOTE: This isn't actually a chapter...more like an additional small part I forgot to add to Chappie #8. ^^; So...yeah.**

Chapter Nine

Shadow smiled at what he saw. He liked it.

The two searched the area and found something pretty useful, if not, very. A Chaos Emerald would make transportation and battles much easier to deal with.

Feeling better already, Shadow smirked and told Sonic to hold on. A little confused, Sonic complied, only to be dragged off to somewhere else by a golden streak.

Shadow went back to the generators and smashed the glass and metal that held in all the Chaos power, and let all of it go. He'd read something about how Scourge and Fiona and Crow were working on these generators that contained Chaos energy. If Shadow flipped deep into the files, they said something about how they brought Sonic in to submit more of the energy. Of course, it DID mention that Sonic might've lost his speed...

When they destroyed the generators and the monitor room and other important places, they teleported back to Shadow's house. Laying Sonic back onto his bed again, he disappeared and came back with a warm glass of water and two pills, like the usual.

Sonic groaned. More pills...

...And Shadow smirked and gave him a look, as if saying, 'just because we're together doesn't mean anything would change, Faker.' But before handing the glass and pills to the unwilling hedgehog, Shadow approached him and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "It's the usual."

"I know..."

**Kaykay! Part two of the story will be coming out soon~ *gets to editing***

**Also...if any of you wants to message me for whatever reasons and/or no reason at all...please. Do it. I hate myself for spending so much time on replying to you guys that when I have no messages, I just spam-check my messages for HOURS. It makes me feel like I'm wasting a LOT of time.**

**Bottom line message...MESSAGE ME! :D (unless you don't want to...) ANDDDD, I'm gonna go ahead and make a shoutout for SonicaTheHedgehog for always being so quick to review and being so supportive. Also, I wanted to wish you a late happy birthday. Hehe...^^;**

**(bet you guys are getting bored, sorry!) AND LAST THING!: Thank you, InsertUnoriginalPenname! I wouldn't have been able to freaking type 1/3 of the story without you. Your ideas are amazing, your writing is something for me to learn from, and I couldn't have asked for a better partner for my first few collabs/RPs. :D That is all.**


	10. PART TWO--Chapter 1

PART TWO

Chapter One

The day after the kidnapping fiasco, Sonic told Shadow all about his experience, which ended in Shadow feeling great sympathy for the younger. But now that the blue puff ball was all his and safe and sound in his arms, he won't be hurt like that _ever_ again. Now they just had to find out if the stealing of his speed was temporary...

It was now night time, and cobalt and ebony were snuggled on the couch, Sonic unable to keep his eyes open, his eyelids drooping and head falling sideways onto Shadow's shoulder. The black hedgehog smiled at the sight, cooing to him affectionately.

Earlier, Sonic gave Tails a call, explaining to him why he was captured and that he was safe and sound, and in love. Tails was supportive, and was actually super excited they were together. He even had a bet with Knuckles it was going to happen sooner or later. He won 20 rings. He was visiting Tails tomorrow so Tails can help him get his speed back, or find out if it was temporary.

Shadow wrapped Sonic in a blanket, turning him into a cute little bundle as he carried him into the bedroom and gently placed him on the bed before climbing in himself, nuzzling him securely to his chest protectively.

Half asleep, Sonic's eyes fluttered like butterfly wings as his glassy, tired eyes looked up at Shadow. "Sh-Shad...ow?" he mumbled sleepily.

Shadow gave him a soft smile, running his fingers through his quills. "Shhh. It's okay, I'm right here. Go back to sleep, Faker."

And that he did.

When Sonic woke up the next morning, he smiled at the sight of a sleeping Shadow. He looked so innocent and peaceful.

His dimpled smile turned into a frown as his nausea got the best of him, and he dashed out of the bed and into the bathroom.

The poor blue hedgehog was still somewhat sick, and hadn't eaten anything so he was only throwing up stomach acid and painful heaves in between, making his eyes water.

He kicked the door closed with his foot, not wanting to wake Shadow, and continued heaving.

When he was finished, he sat back and buried his head into his knees, exhausted. Suddenly, there were three knocks on the door.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Sonic panted, "I'm... I-I'm fine," Sonic replied, feeling weak and miserable. He's pretty sure he looked it too. He hated being sick.

"...You're not fine. Did you throw up?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah…"

The door flew open and Shadow helped him off the floor, flushing the toilet for him. Sonic fell into his open arms, whimpering. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I didn't want to," Sonic replied. "You looked so peaceful."

Shadow sighed, slightly frustrated by his selflessness. "Sonic..." he squeezed him tighter. "Let's get you some water."

XXX

After Shadow helped Sonic rinse his mouth and take a shower, he called Tails telling him they would be over soon, and Tails said he was going to get everything prepared to check Sonic out. He also said Knuckles was there to discuss something for better security of the Master Emerald.

When they arrived, Tails took Sonic inside and got him ready for the check up, and Knuckles went over to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow."

Said hedgehog crossed his arms. "Knuckles," he greeted.

"So... I heard you and Sonic were together?" Knuckles asked, looking quite suspicious. Shadow nodded. "Well, you better treat him well, because if you hurt him I'll-" Knuckles was interrupted by the fox, who had come back from his lab.

"Knuckles! Calm down and go see Sonic in the lab." Knuckles mumbled something under his breath but did as Tails wished.

"What's with the echidna?" ebony asked.

Tails sighed. "it's just, Sonic's never really been in a relationship before, besides Amy always chasing him, and I guess he feels a little over protective, that's all. He told me once when Sonic was hurt that he thought of him as his younger brother."

Shadow nodded thoughtfully. It made sense. They fought a lot, but they have known each other since they were still known as 'classic', so they must feel some brotherly connection, like Tails and Sonic.

He followed the fox into the lab and found Sonic sitting on a small table most patients would sit on at the doctors.

No, the checkup wasn't that serious! Knuckles was just sitting on the only chair in the room.

"Okay, let's get started." Tails announced, rummaging around. "Now where did I put...Aha! Got it." When Tails revealed a long needle. Everyone saw Sonic's face pale as his breath caught in his throat. Tails _knows_ Sonic was scared of needles. And _that_...was a LONG needle.

"Heh, I know you're terrified, but just be thankful it could be way worse and it's just a needle," Tails chuckled sheepishly. "If it helps, I'll try to make it not hurt...? Can't guarantee, heheh."

Sonic still gulped. "You are NOT stabbing me with that thing!"

Tails sighed. "Sonic, I won't stab you. You know I won't willingly hurt you, so please, give me your arm?"

Sonic pouted but gave in anyway. Tails cleaned a certain spot on his arm with a cotton ball soaked with cleaning alcohol. He made a painful sound as Tails gently (well, tried to be as gentle as he could) injected the syringe. At least he didn't stab him like Crow did.

When Shadow offered Sonic his hand, he nearly stopped his blood circulation.

"Okay, done!" Tails announced, covering the hole the needle made with a cotton swab.

"I feel...dizzy..."

Tails made a face that said 'oh yeah I remember!'. "Yeeeah... That's one of the side effects. He will also go loopy...Someone's gonna have to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Tails went to go check the blood inside the needle to find out what was going on with Sonic's speed.

He chuckled as he heard Shadow trying to console a loopy Sonic, and Knuckles laughing at his failed attempts, but frowned as he saw what the results read on the computer.

It was temporary...But he would only get his speed back in three month.

Tails stared at the screen for what seemed like the longest time. He didn't know what to do, or say. How would Sonic take it? Would he be sad? Or would he be relieved that it wasn't permanent? Probably both.

Just then, Shadow came in. "Everything okay, Twin-tail?"

"Y-yeah," Tails snapped to reality, shaking his head. "I have some good news, and some bad news."

Shadow frowned. "Good news?" he asked.

"His speed isn't gone for good."

Shadow smiled. "That's good. What's the bad news?"

Tails sighed. "It won't be back for another 3 months, though..."

Shadows smile faltered. "Oh..."

Tails rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah... How do you think he'll take it?"

The black hedgehog hummed in thought. "Well, I know he'll be happy that it's not gone forever, but I have a feeling he'll have a hard time coping. It would be a long three months, but I'll be there for him..." Shadow looked out the room, smiling fondly at the sight of his giggling boyfriend. "I'll always be there."

Tails smiled. He didn't have any worry anymore. He knew he would never find Sonic heartbroken, crying at his door step because Shadow hurt him. He didn't have to worry about that anymore. He could clearly see Shadow was The One.

"Alright," Tails suddenly huffed. "Let's go and tell Knuckles. I think it'll take a while until the loopy-ness wears off."


	11. PART TWO--Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Whoo, Shads, look et meh!" Sonic yelled. He sat on the floor with two of his legs behind his neck, straining just the tiniest bit.

Shadow, however, only huffed as he returned back to his thoughts. Tails had told him that he needed to drain some Chaos Energy out of him from time to time because in a way, Sonic gets rid of them by running at high speeds. That must be partially why he can't take it when he's in one place for too long. All that Chaos Energy is thrashing itself around inside him, wanting a release. But, of course, like the careful fox Tails was, he told Shadow about the side effects, too. Sonic might seem a little tired and dead than usual because of the drainage, but it's all normal. And as for himself...he might get a little bit more high than usual. Thank Chaos he had selfcontrol, or else he'd be caught in a position like Sonic was in right now.

"Oy, you want to head home?" the dark hedgehog finally asked, sighing.

"Nooooo!~ Let's go get some ice cream!~" he whined, taking his legs off of his neck.

"It's Fall."

"I don't care."

With a pout, he crossed his arms and said that he wasn't going to go anywhere until the other promised him.

Shadow let out a frustrated growl. "Alright, alright. Come on. You coming or not?"

Almost immediately, Sonic jumped up with another stupid grin on his face. He linked his arms with Shadow and skipped happily beside him. "Sloooooow poke!"

Shadow sighed mentally. No, he hadn't told him the news yet. Even if he did, the high hero wouldn't take it to his brain anyway. When he's in a better state of mind, he thought.

XXX

"Are you sure you don't want help with that?" Shadow glanced at Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." He sloppily slid the ice cream across his face and took a big lick when it was at the corner of his mouth. "Wherps."

Shadow facepalmed. Of course he needed help.

XXX

Sonic laid on the sofa, completely wrapped in a blanket, shivering.

Shadow lifted the other's head and sat down, laying Sonic's head on his lap. He sighed. "I told you not to eat that ice cream. You still have that friggin cold!"

"I-I don't c-c-care. It w-was your fault that y-you actually t-t-took me th...ere." he studdered.

"Alright...whatever..." Shadow petted his shivering form and sighed once again. He mentally cursed himself for being so nice him.

Seems like his little injection had worn off. Now, how long until he recovers from this annoying fever?

XXX

Shadow sighed annoyingly at the obnoxious cartoon on TV. It was about a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea, with a grumpy squid as a neighbor and a mentally retarded starfish as a best friend, and his money-obsessed crab as a boss.

He wasn't really paying attention, though. He was busy lulling Sonic asleep by running his fingers through his quills. He had thrown up _again_. Maybe he needed to be brought to a doctor, because he was also starting to develop a cough. His poor baby was so sick and he couldn't do anything about it. But once Sonic woke up, he knew he would have to break the news to him. When Sonic started squirming and whimpering in his sleep, Shadow peppered small kisses on his sensitive temple.

Suddenly, blue eyelids slowly cracked open to reveal tear-filled eyes, one falling down his cheek as he started shivering hard. "S-Shad-ACK!" Shadow noticed another tear.

"Hey," he whispered softly, dabbing his cheek with his thumb to take the tear away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Throat..." Shadow winced. His glands were swollen and he sounded really bad. You couldn't even tell it was Sonic talking anymore!

"Shh, don't talk..." Shadow really wasn't acting like himself. When he was in situations when it came to comforting or caring for, which didn't really come much, he was a completely different person.

He brought his fingers to Sonic's glands and softly felt them, but Sonic squeaked in pain. "Ah- ow!" Shadow immediately withdrew his fingers and kissed his lips, muttering an apology.

He got up and lifted Sonic into his arms.

"Come on, we're going to see Tails again. Your glands are really swollen, and it's worrying me."

Sonic said nothing because it simply hurt too much, and silently cried on Shadow's shoulder as he patted his back, kissing his head.

XXX

"Whoa, whoa. How'd _this_ happen?!" Tails worried, his eyes bugging out.

"Before, Sonic mentioned something about the experiments. Did you test something on him?" Shadow questioned.

Tails thought about it. "Well, I did expirement a little with his Chaos Energy. I carefully extracted some out of him, though, so there shouldn't be much of a reaction..." Then, he froze. "Unless..."

Shadow's grip on Sonic tightened a little. He gulped. "What?"

"Unless someone else tried to take the Chaos Energy away from him right after, within the month. Scientifically extracting Chaos Energy isn't very safe. That's why I trust you to take some out of him in case he got hyper, because you can drain it naturally because you're a C.E. (Chaos Energy) user as well. Sure, Sonic could've gotten a cold after my experiment, but nothing as bad as this."

"Well, I'll ask Sonic about it when he's better. You can leave the questions to me." Truth was, he wasn't ready to admit the truth with himself. Scourge obviously had tried to take his speed away permanently. It only worked halfway. But what's said is said, or else Tails would never fully trust him again. Yeah, he'll pretend he didn't know for now.

"Okay, any other information that I need to know?" asked the orange fox.

"Well, he's been throwing up for quite a few times, actually...you think he has the stomach flu?"

"So...he has tonsillitis and a stomach flu. That's all you know for the moment?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Tails took a small pad of paper out and a pen and started scribbling. "He'll have headaches, a little trouble swallowing, coughing, and the occasional chills at times. Have him try some antibiotics. If it really hurts, give him a warm salt water gargle. Since most of the germs and virus enter orally, it would be best for the salt to kill it right there before entering his stomach and making him throw up any more than he is now. It's not good if he constantly throws up. His stomach acid could stop his throat from getting better, if not, worse." He handed the piece of paper to the older male, who took the piece of scrap and slipped it into his mess of quills.

"Thanks. I'll take him home now."

Tails stopped him with a hug. "No, thank you. Thank you for taking care of him. I feel horrible being partially the cause of his illness...I'm his little brother, and I can't even make him feel happy."

"Hey. Hey, foxie. Look. I tried to kill him multiple times. No matter the relationship, as long as you care and feel guilty causing the one you care misery, it still means something, and that's what counts." He left.

**I'm sorry for the long wait... ;n; I was too lazy and forgot about this story. And mah life is just-rrrgh.**


End file.
